Una sonrisa para un mal día
by Mich Rangel
Summary: Recordó algo que su madre siempre decía; "En ocasiones, los clientes tienen un mal día cariño, es por eso que regalándoles una sonrisa sincera puedes al menos alegrar un poco su día". Para @ArkeielRake con mucho cariño ¡Felicidades!


Si tenía que por alguna razón, hacer una lista de sus peores diez días en su vida, no tendría duda de colocar aquella mañana en el puesto número tres, y eso siendo _gentil_.

Para empezar, su despertador no habia sonado, o más bien, el entre sueños habia apagado la alarma sin darse cuenta, llegando hasta su tercera hora en la universidad, siendo objeto de burlas pues su cabello parecía tener la forma de la almohada pues no habia tenido tiempo ni de peinarse.

Además de eso, en su infortunio habia olvidado su billetera en el pequeño departamento que rentaba algo relativamente cerca de la facultad a donde asistía, pero aún así, no tenía tiempo para regresar.

Durante todo el día su estomago se asemejaba a una gran bestia, rugiendo para que fuese alimentada. Pero no fue así hasta que las clases terminaron alrededor de las tres de la tarde y que la señora de la cafetería pudo ver su sufrir, permitiéndole tomar un empaque de galletas con la condición de que mañana fuera a primera hora a pagarlo.

Para su infortunio, justamente después de terminar su primera galleta y proseguir con la siguiente, un descuidado biciclitista arremetió contra él por accidente, logrando así que el único alimento que tenía fuese a parar al suelo completamente aplastado.

Pero ¿Creen que uno de los peores días de Adrien Agreste terminaría ahí, como si nada?

En efecto, la cosa no habia parado ahí y, casi como si se tratara de un mal augurio en su vida, una torrencial lluvia comenzó de repente, empapándolo así por completo.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Qué esto no se puede poner peor? — Y, casi como si por una burla del destino se tratara, un coche paso a un lado de él, logrando levantar una pequeña ola de agua, dejándolo ahora peor de lo que estaba.

No pudo quedarse a contemplar su mala suerte, no tuvo ni tiempo de compadecerse, pues en cuestión de minutos comenzaría su turno en el trabajo, en aquella cafetería unas cuadras abajo donde, gracias al salario y las propinas, era capaz de sobrevivir con el poco dinero que su Padre le otorgaba para sus estudios.

Cuando llegó, no hicieron falta palabras para explicarles a sus compañeros de trabajo que aquel día no habia sido para nada bueno, entendieron pronto el mensaje al ver su rostro malhumorado y toda su ropa empapada.

Adrien usualmente era el que portaba toda la energía positiva, incluso muchos podían sugerir que él era quien les inyectaba el espíritu positivo en su día a día, aunque como siempre, todo mundo puede tener días malos.

O peores, como pensaba en aquel instante.

Su humor al estar en la caja registradora no fue lo mejor, e incluso si lo pensaba atentamente se recriminaba su modo de actuar. Los clientes iban y venían, con un rostro de amargura que solo empeoraba al ver la actitud de él, incluso algunos juraban que al salir maldecían al pobre muchacho.

Usualmente las personas piensan que siempre deben ser atendidos con una sonrisa, con el motivo de que su día mejorara, aunque fuese unos instantes al ver la amabilidad de un completo desconocido. Y sí, existe algo de razón en aquello.

Pero ¿Qué pasa cuando esa persona que se encuentra al otro lado está teniendo un mal día? ¿No merece una sonrisa? ¿Un trato amigable? Después de todo, el resultado podía ser el mismo.

Aunque realmente no pensaba que fuese a ocurrir algo como aquello.

— Gracias — El tono amable y suave con el que ese agradecimiento habia salido del cliente que tenia frente a él, le hizo prestar un poco más atención a su alrededor.

Lo primero que observó fue una sonrisa afable en el rostro de ella. Usualmente, es fácil darte cuenta cuando una sonrisa puede ser falsa, o incluso detonando sarcástico. Pero esa era la primera sonrisa sincera que veía en el día que fuese dirigida a él, al igual que un "gracias" completamente sincero.

Observó por unos momentos los torpes movimientos de ella al intentar no derramar aquella charola con cuatro vasos de café, riendo nerviosa ante el _casi_ accidente que provoco al tomarlas.

Él tragó saliva al verla reírse de su propio infortunio.

Ella se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza, y pudo notar dos cosas de repente.

Que aquellos ojos azules se le hacían muy familiares.

Y que sus mejillas parecían ser cubiertas por pequeñas pecas que habían sido acentuadas gracias al color carmín que apareció en ellas de repente.

En ese instante, pensó que sí, aquel día sí que entraba en _los peores días de su vida_. Pero, debía hacer un pequeño paréntesis, pues también podía añadirlo fácilmente en uno de sus mejores momentos a lo largo de su vida, solo que hasta ahora no sabía donde posicionarlo, pues pensaba que aquel encuentro habia sido algo trivial.

Después de aquello, la semana continuaría sin ningún nuevo infortunio para él, y de alguna manera se sentía renovado repentinamente.

Sus compañeros del trabajo alegaban que era debido a aquella _linda chica_ que le habia sonreído de manera _coqueta_ , según ellos. Él respondía que quizás si tenía que ver con ella, pero que se debía a que habia logrado levantar su ánimo con aquella muestra de amabilidad.

Su gerente, aquel hombre al que apodaban _Plagg_ , no pudo dejar de molestarlo a lo largo de los días, siempre repitiendo lo hermosa que era. Pero, solamente lograba hacerlo sonreír, pues no iba a negarlo, en verdad era hermosa.

Entonces, una tarde lluviosa la vio aparecer por la puerta, completamente empapada.

La cafetería se encontraba vacía, y él era el único empleado en el mostrador, puesto que los demás estaban tomando su hora del almuerzo en la bodega de atrás, además de jugar uno que otro juego apostando quien lavaría la gran cafetera esa noche. Estaba seguro de que Plagg perdería.

— Un late, por favor — Pidió ella, acercándose al mostrador, intentando no empapar el lugar, sin tener éxito — Lo siento — Se excuso.

Su rostro, al contrario de aquel día en el que mostraba una sonrisa que aun guardaba en su memoria, ahora relejaba una mueca de malestar, e incluso se atrevió a pensar que el enfado también se colaba en el entrecejo de ella.

— Eh ¿Nombre? — Se atrevió a preguntar. Era una costumbre que, con cada café, se agregara el nombre del cliente.

Aunque claro, esto era para que los pedidos no se perdieran entre los tantos clientes que aparecían a lo largo de las horas más concurridas. Y aquel no era el caso.

Ella parpadeo durante unos segundos, percatándose de que, en realidad, ella era la única persona ahí, claro, a excepción de él.

Un leve color carmín se instaló en sus mejillas, pensando en la _posibilidad_ de que él quisiese saber su nombre, aunque claro, solo fue un _quizás_ , ya que de inmediato desechó aquella idea.

— Marinette — Respondió, casi en un suave titubeo, entregándole el dinero para pagar lo que habia ordenado.

Adrien respingó, examinándola con discreción. Desde su cabellera azabache que parecía reflejar la luz en tonalidades de azul, hasta sus ojos celestes que en un principio memorizó, pensando que, en algún momento de su vida los habia visto.

Se limitó a asentir luego de unos instantes, agregando que en cuanto estuviese se lo llevaría hasta la mesa que eligiera, invitándola a tomar asiento.

Ella así lo hizo, dejándose caer en una de las sillas cercanas, abatida, pues no habia sido uno de sus mejores días. Bufó, recostándose contra la mesa para evitar pensar en aquello, pero era imposible.

Si bien, en ocasiones la mala suerte parecía estar de su lado gracias a sus despistes, en aquella ocasión la habia sobrepasado al ser suspendida de su facultad durante una semana entera ¿La razón? Derramar refresco sobre los diseños de su compañera estrella, llevándolo todo a un gran malentendido.

Escuchó que algo habia sido colocado en la mesa y se levantó casi por inercia, observando la sonrisa de aquel joven que amablemente la habia atendido.

\- Gracias — Atinó a decir, levemente confundida por la intensa mirada de él dirigida a ella, al igual que una ligera mueca de nerviosismo en su rostro.

No pudo evitar sonreír un poco al verlo trasladarse detrás del mostrador casi de manera fugaz, e incluso podría aventurarse a decir que apenada.

Y no tardó en saber la razón de aquello.

Su nombre su estaba escrito en aquel vaso de café acartonado, con una impecable caligrafía debía decir, le sorprendió incluso que estuviera correctamente escrito, ya que en muchas ocasiones llegaban a escribirlo mal.

Pero, a un lado de su nombre tenía una frase que logró acelerar su corazón de manera inesperada.

"Tu sonrisa es hermosa" Decía.

No pudo evitar que la sangre subiera hasta su cabeza de golpe al ver aquellas palabras, logrando que su interior se removiera, atreviéndose a mirar a aquel joven por el rabillo del ojo.

Y, sin miramientos, se atrevió a sonreír por primera vez en el día.

Adrien se sintió aliviado gracias a aquel gesto, pues, tenía miedo que se tomara mal _ese pequeño atrevimiento_ que él habia cometido, pero al ver nuevamente su sonrisa sincera y aquellas mejillas resaltadas por un suave carmín, supo que no fue así.

No pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Marinette retomar un poco de su buen ánimo, uno usual en ella. Por qué sí, él la conocía así como ella a él, pero era claro que los años no pasan en vano y que ambos estaban prácticamente en la adultez.

Sí, podía haber cientos de personas con ese nombre; Pero ninguna como ella a quien conocía de muchos años atrás, en el instituto para ser preciso.

Ella estaba dos grados abajo que él.

L a conoció una tarde cuando se encontraba abatido, todo esto debido a que su padre no habia asistido a la ceremonia de fin de año, donde el recibía los honores de dar el discurso de fin de ciclo.

Ella se acercó a hasta él, animándolo con una sonrisa por demás sincera que tuvo para ofrecerle.

No recordó mucho de lo que hablaron en esos instantes, pero habia sido una conversación trivial que ella habia iniciado para que él pensara en algo más, para distraer su mente e intentar hacerlo sonreír.

Aquello funcionó.

Se presentaron, y a pesar de que nunca más volvieron a compartir una charla, ambos se regalaban una sonrisa sincera cuando se veían a la lejanía.

Y él se limitaba a observar su carácter positivo, poniéndolo en práctica en si mismo desde ese punto.

— Gracias, por todo — La suave voz de ella le saco de sus recuerdos, mirando hacia donde se encontraba, justo a un lado de la puerta — Eh… — Se mordió el labio, indecisa si continuar con aquella pregunta que atravesó su mente.

Él sonrió nuevamente.

— Adrien — Contestó, con una pequeña esperanza de que lo recordara.

Y, al ver en el rostro de ella la sorpresa grabada con genuinidad, supo que sí.

No dijeron nada durante unos instantes, apreciaban el pequeño y acogedor silencio que se habia instalado entre ellos.

Los ojos de él brillaron cuando ella se despidió de él con una sonrisa nuevamente, parecía que habia recobrado el ánimo.

Adrien la invitó a volver después, esperando poder verla nuevamente, o incluso charlar con ella.

Ella asintió de manera energética, abriendo la puerta torpemente, pues, en lugar de empujar pensó que debía jalarla para abrirla, a pesar de no ser la primera vez que iba a comprar café ahí.

Marinette lo recordaba, ella se habia acercado a él en aquella ocasión al verle completamente derrotado ante algo, afligido, todos sus compañeros pasaban de él.

Recordó algo que su madre siempre decía; "En ocasiones, los clientes tienen un mal día cariño, es por eso que regalándoles una sonrisa sincera puedes al menos alegrar un poco su día".

Y, aunque él no era un cliente, parecía tener un día.

Ambos se sorprendieron del poder de una sonrisa en un mal día, pues, se habían reconfortado mutuamente con solo aquel gesto.

Marinette iría más seguido a aquel café, no tenia duda.

Adrien estaría atento para cuando ella volviera, su corazón estaba ansioso por eso.

Ambos necesitaban ver aquella sonrisa una vez más.


End file.
